Velociraptor (Jurassic Park)
The 'Velociraptor '''is the 3 to 5 meter long, 6-foot tall dromaeosaurid theropod carnivore that appears in all ''Jurassic Park films and film-based media. Background Velociraptor, like all of the dinosaurs, was created by InGen scientists inside a compound on Isla Sorna. First cloned in 1986, it was the first dinosaur that InGen had successfully cloned. In 1991, InGen scientists created Subjects 4X, 6X, and 7X that were clones with yellow-banded poison dart frog added to their genomes, but while they were still blastocysts succumbed to karyolysis believed to have been caused by the dart frog DNA being incompatible with the cloned raptor genome. After being suggested by Dr. Henry Wu, the Common Reed Frog was used instead and was eventually used in all of the dinosaur and pterosaur clones from that point on, which caused said animals to have the ability to change sex, thus being able to breed. Powers and Abilities * 'Enhanced Strength: '''Velociraptors have shown to be very strong dinosaurs, being able to overpower multiple humans at once and tear adult bulls to pieces. Their claws and teeth can pierce weak metals, and their tails can knock away jaguars weighing over 200lbs. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Velociraptors are incredibly fast on their feet; they can run 40-60 mph at full sprint - fast enough to outrun many other dinosaurs. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Velociraptors can also take a lot of punishment, as shown when a young individual named Blue was violently swiped by an aggressive Indominus Rex, whose claws are strong enough to puncture bulletproof glass. The blow itself also damaged a stone pillar, yet it only knocked Blue unconscious for several minutes until she joined the park's veteran Tyrannosaurus, Roberta, in the fight against the Indominus. Their skin can also withstand arrows, and they can take blows from silverback gorillas. * '''Enhanced Intelligence: '''Without a doubt their most dangerous attribute is their cunning and intelligence. The Velociraptors are the most intelligent dinosaur in the entire ''Jurassic Park franchise and it's this intellect that cemented them as amongst the deadliest species resurrected by InGen. They are capable of complex hunting strategies, attacking weak points systematically and using flanking maneuvers. They are smart enough to figure out how to open doors and pick locks and they even have their own "language" to communicate with each other. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''Velociraptors have a powerful sense of smell, allowing them to track things within a mile. Blue's senses are particularly impressive, as she was able to effectively track down the Indominus Rex. * '''Binocular Vision: '''A Velociraptor's eyesight is comparable to modern birds of prey, allowing them to perceive a single three-dimensional image of its surroundings and see perfectly fine in the dark. * '''Hermaphrodite: '''With the DNA of a West African frog, InGen's Velociraptors have the ability to spontaneously change sex in a single sex environment to reproduce. Feats Strength * Can easily overpower multiple humans at once. * One Velociraptor knocked back several crewmen and its own holding pen. * Can tear an adult bull to pieces. * A swipe of its tail can knock away a 210lb jaguar. * Can burst its way through steel pipes. * Claws and teeth can pierce weak metals. * Can tear away a chain link fence gate. * Can smash through glass with ease. * Can leap over 15-20 feet. Speed * Can run up to 40-60 mph. * Fast enough to keep up with motorized vehicles. * Can dodge rapid gunfire. * Quick enough to jump and land on an oncoming jeep. * Blue as fast enough to briefly outrun a gas explosion. Durability * Can survive a swipe from the Indominus Rex's claws. * One was shocked with multiple cattle prods and still continued to attack a worker. * Can be knocked away by larger dinosaurs and get right back up. * Withstood the blows of an angry silverback gorilla. * Skin is thick enough to withstand arrows. * Blue was knocked back by a gas explosion. * Blue took attacks from the Indoraptor. Skill * One of the most popular dinosaurs in Jurassic Park media. * Has killed more people than any other species in the Jurassic Park franchise. * Is one of the most dangerous species in Jurassic Park. * Some would even consider the Velociraptors the true stars of the franchise. * Capable of bringing down prey many times their size. * Becomes lethal at 8 months of age. * Constantly gets the drop on humans, some of which are experienced hunters and soldiers. * A pack of three Velociraptors in the Jurassic Park comics hunted and killed a jaguar. * Later in the same comic storyline, two Velociraptors outsmarted and killed a silverback gorilla. * Earned the fear and respect of park warden Robert Muldoon, a former big game hunter. * A pack of four Velociraptors killed an entire squad of InGen Security Division troopers. * A few were worshiped as gods by South American natives. * The raptor pack of Jurassic World helped fight the Indominus Rex. Weaknesses * Could still fall prey to larger dinosaurs. * Despite its great intelligence, can still be tricked by things like reflections and holograms. * When distracted, can be left open for attack. * Junior Gymnastics. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Jurassic Park Category:True Neutral Category:Universal Pictures Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Claw Users Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Reptiles Category:Completed Profiles Category:Speedsters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters